Zahl
Zahl Carsen, better known as Zahl '''or praised as '''Zahl the Usurper '''was a force-sensitive human male who was born sometime during the days of the Republic, years before the Invasion of Naboo and the Clone Wars. He was born in the lineage of the Carsen Family, which was descended from Theoros Carsen, formerly Theoros Zelmarr, and better known as the '''Hero of Tython, and the Jedi Knight, Kira Carsen. His father was Bexx Carsen, who was a wealthy merchant, who mostly traveled in Outer Rim planets such as Nar Shaddaa, Nal Hutta, Lothal, and such. At a young age, Zahl was taken to the Jedi Temple and joined the ranks of the Order, training under Jedi Master, Agen Kolar. During the Clone Wars, Zahl fought in the First Battle of Geonosis, fighting against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and its droid army. He was a Jedi General, and led the 17th Dark Troopers on many battles, until Order 66 was initiated, when CT-8994 ("Scorch") opened fire on him on Endor. Due to this, Zahl had to escape, but he couldn't kill Scorch due to Scorch knowing all his fatal flaws. During his time in hiding, Zahl would carry on his family business, and traveled to the Jedi Temple, now christened as the Imperial Palace, and found out that his master, Agen Kolar, died in battle. Due to this, he lashed out against Stormtroopers, channeling his inner anger, which left him susceptible to the pull to the Dark Side. Many years later, Zahl was confronted by a mysterious figure who granted him powers and protection, in exchange for Zahl working for him. This figure turned out to be the Fallen Emperor, Sycthian. Zahl, agreeing to this, joined The Fallen Empire and joined a hidden cult in the empire, which worshiped Sycthian as a supreme deity. Zahl also gained a portion of the Fallen Empire to himself, and owning land and property on the planet Lothal. In 16 ABY, Zahl secretly took over the planet Kerso, which at that time, was ruled by the Reborn True Sith Empire and under the command of Director Freeze. Once Zahl took over, the planet was on heavy guard, and fell into corruption. However, the Sith Lords Darth Kronos, Lord Yokan, and the dark side entity, Ragnar the Black caught wind of this plot when they were trying to find files on the Galactic Alliance, and soon led an assault on the planet, resulting in a terrible battle ensuing, destroying the citadel. Near the end of the battle, Zahl would be on his own, after his portion of the Fallen Empire was dead. This drove him to madness, sending drones and cybernetic versions of himself against Yokan and Ragnar the Black. However, Ragnar managed to escape to his capital ship, whilst Yokan and the Shadow Army fought Zahl. However, Zahl brought Yokan to his knees, and was about to kill him, until Director Freeze shot him and killed him. His remains were disposed, while his items were kept by Freeze in his treasury. Biography Early Life Zahl Carsen was born in 47 BBY to a wealthy merchant known as Bexx Carsen, who traded with various crime lords and nobles, such as the Hutt Cartel on Nal Hutta, the Zentras Lightbringer Clan, and such. Zahl was born in the House of Carsen, which was descended from Theoros Carsen, formerly Theoros Zelmarr, and better known as the Hero of Tython. When he was only a baby, he was taken from his father and was enlisted in the Jedi Order due to his high midi-chlorian count. During this time, he became a youngling, and was taught under Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. Years as a Youngling During his years as a youngling, Zahl was, unlike his peers, ready for action, and was more combat suited. Although Yoda tried to keep Zahl normal, he was also impressed by how Zahl learnt quickly. After that, he became top of his clan to participate in the Gathering. The Gathering Entering into the Ilum Crystal Caves, Zahl would participate in the Gathering, a sacred ritual that the Jedi practice, and it was one of the most important, because in the ritual, Jedi were tasked to gather Kyber Crystals. Zahl however, instead of sticking to his group, he went on his own, but stumbled into a mysterious section of the crystal caves, where he found something weird. This would be the first thing that led him down the path of the dark side - a statue that looked to be a Sith artifact. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Deceased